3rd class cabin
|items=Small key (red) Small key (blue) Memo from bed Note from bulletin board Picture frame Screwdriver Picture of an old cruise liner File Calculator Notebook Pen Stack of red key cards Stack of blue key cards |minigames=Red Briefcase Blue Briefcase Card Reader |links=D Deck |music=Unary Game }} The 3rd class cabin is the first escape room located on the D Deck. As the name implies, it is an economy suite containing simplistic and unfurnished designs and furniture. This small and oppressive room can support up to 6 people. Layout The room features two 3-level bunk beds, on opposite sides of the room. Near the center of the room lies a stove, on top of which lies a teapot. The bunk bed nearest to the stove contains a blue briefcase. Near the upper right corner of the room lies a small wooden table with two wooden collapsible chairs on either side, placed below a round circular window. Next to the table, there is a sink, above which is a bulletin board and a picture of a ship. To the right of the board is a small circular window, from which water pours through once the game starts. On the bottom right corner, one finds a closet, containing a red briefcase. Across from these, on the left wall, one finds a locked metal door with the number "5" painted in red across it, which can only be opened by using the adjacent card reader. Next to it, on the bottom left corner, there is a mirror with a wooden frame that has a red key taped to it. Story Junpei awakes on the top bunk of one of the bunk beds to a loud rumbling noise. The room itself is violently shaking, causing Junpei to roll off and fall onto the floor, cursing afterwards. Junpei, confused and disoriented, wonders about where he is and how he got here, and quickly looks around at his surroundings. He discovers a metal door with a 5 written on it. He tries to open the metal door, bangs on it a few times, and calls for help, but to no avail. He then discovers a bracelet on his left hand that matches the number 5 on the door. He tries to pull it off, but it will not come off. Not content with staying trapped in this small room, Junpei begins to investigate his surroundings. He then notices a porthole on the wall, and concludes he must be on an early 20th century ship. Just then, the window cracks and breaks and a torrent of water comes gushing out into the room. As the room begins to flood, Junpei, locked inside, must now escape before he drowns in his underwater prison. Key on the Mirror While searching the room for anything that might help, Junpei stumbles across a mirror, and as he stares at his reflection, he claims he can scarcely recognize his face, saying he looks half dead. Suddenly, he receives flashbacks about his kidnapping. .]] Junpei, an average college student, was walking home late at night. Upon entering his apartment, everything felt entirely normal except for the small, cool breeze permeating the room. Junpei quickly found the source: an open window. "Huh. That's weird... Did I leave that open...?", he wondered. Junpei approached the window and closed it, but then he noticed something terrifying: the glass reflected a cloaked figure standing right behind him. He quickly turned around to see a man in a black hood and gas mask, his attempted scream emerging as a strangled croak. Junpei then tried to move towards the man, but found himself collapsing on the floor instead. There, lying on the ground in front of him, was the cause for his sudden incapacitation: a white canister was quickly filling the room with gas. At this point, the masked man, his voice distorted by a voice-changer, addressed him: Shortly after that, Junpei finally passed out. Present Day Angry and still confused about his situation, Junpei returns to the investigation at hand. After eventually solving all the puzzles in the room, Junpei finally gets the door to open, and escapes before the room completely floods. Items Found items Picture frame The picture frame can be found on a shelf above the sink. The frame appears to be made out of wood and is held shut by 4 screws. The picture inside is a black and white photograph of what appears to be a 20th century Olympic-class ship with four smoke stacks, likely the very ship that Junpei is on. Nothing special is located on the reverse side. Combines with Screwdriver to form: Picture of an old cruise liner. Note from bulletin board This note can be found directly above the picture frame, attached to a bulletin board. The page (when viewed with the arrow pointing left to right) contains (in this order) a filled red right triangle, a hollow red right triangle, a filled blue right triangle and a hollow blue right triangle, with varied orientations. These shapes are assigned to digits, as deciphered by the message found on the back side of the picture of an old cruise liner. The red shapes correspond to the first two digits on the lock of the red briefcase, while the blue shapes correspond to the last two digits on the lock of the blue briefcase. Memo from bed This memo is hidden under the pillow on the lowest level of the bunk bed opposite the one containing the blue briefcase. Similarly to the note from the bulletin board, the memo features (when viewed with the arrow pointing left to right) red and blue figures (in this order): a full blue square, a hollow blue right triangle, a full red right triangle and a hollow red square, again with the triangles in varied orientations. Again, these figures are deciphered using the picture of an old cruise liner. This time, the red shapes correspond to the last two digits of the red briefcase while the blue shapes correspond to the first two digits of the blue briefcase. Small key (red) When investigating the mirror in the corner of the room, Junpei pulls the sheet off the mirror to reveal this small red key taped to its front. Picking it up will trigger the flashback scene. The red key is to be used on the red briefcase, located in a closet on the opposite side of the room, although opening it will also require a four digit code. Small key (blue) The blue key is located inside the teapot sitting on top of the stove. It is used to open the blue briefcase, although, as is the case for the red briefcase, a further four digit code is necessary for this. Screwdriver One of three screwdrivers found in the game, this red screwdriver rests inside the metal stove, behind the small door. Upon examining it, Junpei comments about how it could be used to remove screws. Combines with Picture frame to form: Picture of an old cruise liner File Junpei acquires this important game mechanic after unlocking the blue briefcase. The file carries important documents the player collects throughout the game (several of which are already included), including how-to's, tips, and others containing vital pieces of information for solving some of the puzzles. The file also explains the fundamental concept of digital roots, around which the Nonary Game revolves. Attached to the back of the file are a notebook, pen, and calculator. Calculator Another game mechanic Junpei obtains after unlocking the blue briefcase is the calculator, which can be used to perform addition, subtraction, and multiplication. It only uses integer numbers, hence has no support for division or decimal points, while allowing negative integers. The calculator has two rows of display: the top one for input and the bottom for the evaluated answer. Each row can display up to 12 digits. The calculator also features a special digital root function, which evaluates the digital root of the input. Stack of red key cards Junpei obtains these by unlocking the red briefcase, inside of which are the 3 red cards, marked with numbers 1, 2, and 3, respectively. These cards are used on the card reader next to the door. Stack of blue key cards The blue key cards are found attached to the back of the file, obtained by unlocking the blue briefcase. There are three of these displaying the numbers 6, 7, and 8, respectively. The cards are used on the card reader next to the door. Combined items Picture of an old cruise liner Created from: Screwdriver + Picture frame Using the screwdriver to remove the screws from the frame allows Junpei to extract the picture inside. While the front is just an ordinary picture, the back reveals the secret key to solving the puzzle of the memo from the bed and the note from the bulletin board: it displays 10 different geometric figures, assigning a different numerical digit (from 1 to 0) to each one, as seen on the right. Minigames Red briefcase Requirements: Small key (red) Red briefcase closet closed.png Red briefcase.png The red briefcase is found resting on a shelf behind the accordion-like closet door. To trigger the minigame, Junpei must first insert the red key into the keyhole. The solution is 7485, as indicated by the memo from the bed, note from the bulletin board and Picture of an old cruise liner (though the briefcase will open even if none of these was collected). Once unlocked, it will yield the red key cards. Blue briefcase Requirements: Small key (blue) The briefcase can be seen in plain sight on the bottom level of a bunk bed. To turn the dials, Junpei must first insert the blue key. The solution is 0263 (the remarks made about the red briefcase also apply). Inside, it contains the digital roots file, a notebook, a pen, the calculator, and the blue key cards. Card reader Requirements: Stack of red cards, Stack of blue cards Having obtained the red and blue key cards from their respective briefcases, Junpei can finally use the card reader. First, Junpei must swipe the card reader with both sets of cards to trigger the minigame. Though initially frustrated with the failure of this action to open the door, Junpei soon remembers the concept of digital roots taught to him by the file and concludes he must swipe a combination of 3 cards whose digital root equals 5''', thus matching the number painted on the door. The three cards are (in any order) '''1, 6''', and '''7. Trivia 3rdjp1.png 3rdjp2.png 3rdjp3.png * The American localization changed the clues and solution of the briefcase-unlocking puzzles from the original Japanese game, in which the puzzle was based on the standard kana grid. All of the clues were in the same locations; the ship picture had a clue for the basic kana key, while the two slips had the katakana for ao ("blue") written in red (to unlock the red briefcase with 1115) and aka ("red") written in blue (to unlock the blue briefcase with 1121). This may have been intended as early foreshadowing about Akane and Aoi. * This is the only escape room that Junpei has to go through on every route. * In the demo version of 999, June is in the room with Junpei and she wakes up on the top bunk, hitting her head on the ceiling. They then proceed to go through the same conversation that they go through when meeting each other on the central staircase for the first time and escape the room together. * The demo exists on the Spike-Chunsoft website (Japanese), Aksys website (English) and there was apparently a DS Download Play version offered through the Nintendo Channel (Japan) on Wii at one point. All 3 versions offer equivalent experiences although the Download Play version starts the escape room immediately and lacks the "smoothness" of the other demos or final game. This is most likely a result of the size constraints Download Play titles had to abide to. * When you look at the briefcases, they both have the numbers "0101" on them. In binary code, this represents the number 5. * There exists an unused clip in the game's original data of when it plays "Seek a way out!" when you start the escape portion of this room. Humorous quotes *Examining the pipe in the wall gives the following results: *# *# * Examining the ladder next to the blue briefcase obtains the following results: *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *Examining the pipe on the wall gives the following results (Demo Version only): *# *# *# *Examining the ladder next to the blue briefcase obtains the following results (Demo Version only): *# *# *# *# *# *Examining the top bunk near Door 5 obtains the following results (Demo Version only): *# *Examining the bottom bunk near Door 5 obtains the following results (Demo Version only): *# *# Category:Locations Category:999 Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:999 escape rooms Category:D Deck Category:Featured articles